Youkai Academy Dance
by Ghostknight
Summary: doom and danager await Tsukune and group as old enemy come back and Tsukune finally choose the girl he wents
1. Chapter 1

I dont own the rights to Rosario + Vampire I only own the ideas within this story

I giving this story to your raw cause I cant get a beta reader to help out

and i understand there is a great deal of mistakes in the story as well grammer so i ask if

your will to review and help fix it i will repost a revised chapter soon as possiblie so pm with revised

copy or a pm that you will help me

Also i understand the chapther is rather on the short side

The fouth and final year of Youkai Aacademy was rapidly coming to an end. Moreover, the world was about to end for the one and only human that the school for youkai. And the reason was the end of the year dance for the gradation class was only three weeks away. That is where the problem lied for the human known as Tsukune Aono, for he had to choose but one of the many girls that had fallen in love with him. Despite that, Tsukune knew which girl or in this case girls he wented to take to the dance. The only girls that Tsukune was in love with since the first time they meeted with in the woods. The vampire Moka Akashiya had captured the heart of the Tsukune; the sweet and careing side of Outer Moka and he respected the strong and demanding side of the Inner Moka. But in choosing Moka, he would've broken the hearts of the his others friends; the succbus Kurumu Kurono, the ingenius witch Yukari Sendo, the snow girl Mizore Shirayuki, the older witch Ruby Toujyou, and finally Moka's younger half-sister Kokoa Shuzen.

"And that is why you came to me, Aono-san," the Headmaster spoke with a devious grin, "my... assistance in solving your problem."

Tsukune hated it when he grinned, even more when it seemed the mysterious being was reading his mind. He wasn't fond of being in his presence regardless, yet he saw it as necessary.

"I do believe I can assist with part of the problem," the robed figure continued, "but you must face the main part on your own."

The brown-haired youth disliked the sound of the chairman's words.

"Follow me, Tsukune Aono," the head of the school spoke in his hollow, yet commanding voice, "and I will show you the means to resolve your dilemma."

As chairman snaps his fingers tellport the Tsukune and him to room Tsukune only seen once before in the lower levels of the school as they stand before the door enter once before to train when he attain his Dhampyr powers.

"This will benefit you due to the number of battles you and the girls faced since your entered the academy and attained your Dhampyr powers," the chairman continued. "Because of that, your youkai as well as the Moka's have surpassed the S-class and became the same as three Dark Lords." Due to the life risking battle you and your group has faced have rised your yokai powers as with eath battle your groups had to rise to new hights as power when they were beated to the brink of deaf.

Tsukune blinked in obvious disbelief.

"This is the reason why I summoned you here," the robed figure went on, "to place new seals upon you and the Moka."

The new rosario,s on you moka and the other girls cause they to,s powers have grown. of a that of high level vampire elder. These are one of the reason why I placed the limted holy lock on your group last year. If your combie powers were use it wound destroy the grand barrier

"Now Tsukune," the chairman spoke as he gestured to a door that magically appeared beside him, "if you would be so kind as to open this, we will enter a place where you can train with the use of your full youki."

As they enter to what Tsukune expect to be the same place he trained once before but instend was suprise to see that they where in a place notmuch unlike pictures of the moon he had seen once as if on q to the growing questing the chairman turned around that they where on the outer most planet of the solar system and the reason they cound breath was due to a barrier and finally this the only place far enouth away form earth for the dark loads to release there full powers.

"Watch now, Tsukune Aono," the robed figure spoke in rare boldness, "and feel the power of a Dark Lord." As Tsukune watched, a massive dark purple youki appears around the headmaster. As the golden cross on the started growing with a dark blue enegry as then the area around Tsukune started to quake form as sprial of dark blue enegry forms around the chairman. the presure alone form the forced Tsukune to transform just to be able to stand.

"This is the power I posses," he chairman continued, "as do Moka's father and Gin's father." And the Drangon king Fenrir of the dragon tride of the dark realm

"Now, the skill I am about to show you is similar to ice puppet skill your friend Shirayuki-san possesses."

Tsukune remembered Mizore's ability to form ice into any shape, and animate it to do her bidding.

"Now, you shall see our version. Behold!" Tsukune watched as the chairman's aura expanded further. Moreover, a fraction of his youki separated and floated five feet beside him. The brown-haired youth was stunned as the separated youki coalesced into a solid humanoid shape, one that wore a blue coat and slacks, had a short mustache and an eerie glow to his eyes. The human student was thunderstruck as he recognized the familiar form of the Bus Driver before him.

"What the heck," Tsukune finally uttered to the newcomer, "you and the Headmaster are the same being?"

The two mysterious beings laughed in unison, which truly unsettled the brown-haired youth.

"We are," the chairman began.

"And yet we are not," the driver picked up where his supposed superior left off.

"We share the same youki. And should one of us perish-"

"-so would the other. However, my bus is its own entity."

Tsukune was starting to get a headache from the conversation.

"He is my agent in the field," the robed figure continued, "while I take care of other matters. The skill I demonstrated infuses pure youki to make the body of the puppet follow your commands." He stepped forward towards the human student. "And this," he spoke with a devious grin, "is my solution to your problem, Aono-san. However, you have but three weeks to master this skill. Fail, and it shall forever elude you, as well as anything more advanced."

"Hold on!" the human student protested. "The dance is in three weeks!"

The Headmaster and Bus driver both chuckled in amusement. The brown-haired youth failed to get the joke.

"Relax," the mustached man replied, "this room is built with its own flow of time. You'll be fine," he conclude as he took another puff of his cigar.

"And finally," the robed figure spoke up, "we come to the matter of releasing your new seals. There is a special phrase designed to release the second seal on your powers. You must speak it aloud to access your full strength. Yours shall be, 'I summon the powers of the Dark King!' And the Moka would call out, 'I summon the powers of the Dark Queen!'

"I do believe this covers everything," the chairman spoke up, "for now. I have a meeting to attend, so I shall leave you to train. Do enjoy yourself, Aono-san, for I believe you shall discover abilities that will astound you. Until we meet again," he concluded as he closed the door to the real world behind him.

PS for those that read i ask for ideas on fights on Tsukune and Moka,s father and Moka,s and her sister also quicky show off fight to show the level of power each Tsukune and Moka have both attained


	2. suprise of tsukune

to those that review my story i am sorry if my lack of japanesse curture and history lacks in some area but this how i see the story aleast explained form the anime and such and use what i know to try and make my story the best i can and give great thanks to my beta cause without him or her my story wound not look as it does now .

On the other side of the door waited an overly happy Ruby. As the chairman emerged from where he and Tsukune entered but a few minutes earlier, the dark-haired woman approached her superior, and bowed reverently.

"Ah, Ruby-san," the robed figure spoke in his hollow voice, "I have a special task for you."

The witch inhaled anxiously, expecting him to have her train with Tsukune again, which she eagerly desired.

"I want you to find the boy's friends," the chairman continued. "Tell them, I have something important to reveal to them. Bring them here and lead them through the door."

The assistant was visibly dismayed, but bowed her head in acknowledgment. "Yes, Mikogami-sama."

Around that time, the girls of the Newpaper Club were diligently searching the school grounds for Tsukune. Each girl had the same idea in mind, and it involved getting Tsukune to ask them to the end of the senior year Academy dance.

After countless minutes of searching without any clues to Tsukune's whereabouts, the group all stop to rest outside the academy entrance.

"Where is he?!" Kurumu shouted in frustration, as she thrust her arms down by her sides, which caused her ample chest to bounce accordingly.

"May he finally got scared off by your big-breasted attacks," Mizore remarked with a wry smirk.

The two girls got into another round of senseless bickering, and soon the others got involved. Moka sighed wearily, and a sweatdrop ran down the side of her head. At that moment, she felt a familiar aura in the air, but she couldn't identify its location. However, she found herself thinking of Tsukune as she examined it. She then turned from the others, and looked down to her Rosario. "Um, Ura-chan," she asked tentatively.

"Yes," the voice of Inner Moka replied from the cross.

The pink-haired girl looked up at the sky again. "Um, it could be me, but," she continued, and looked back at her Rosario, "I'm getting a weird feeling from Tsukune's youki."

"Elaborate," her alternate persona replied impassively.

Moka became almost reluctant to discuss the matter further, for she had a good feeling of how her inner self would've reacted to the news. However, she knew her alternate persona wouldn't have let the matter drop, especially since Moka had brought it to her attention.

She sighed deeply, and steeled her resolve. "I feel as if it's, close by, and yet also far away."

"That cannot be Tsukune," the sealed vampire interrupted, "it's far beyond his level of power."

Moka winced at her response, but she definitely agreed with her counterpart's assesment. As she pondered the issue, she turned back and saw the other girls rapidly pumping their fists up and down, which happened more often that she wanted to admit. She found it somewhat amusing that Kokoa had also gotten into the spat. "Wait a minute!" she called out.

The girls ceased their petty argument and turned to face Moka.

"Um," the pink-haired vampire began nervously, "do you feel Tsukune's youki right now?"

Yukari thought about it, then she sensed a familiar aura in the air. "Yes, I do."

"So do I," Kokoa added with a puzzled look. "Am I sensing this right," she thought to herself. "his power is around, no, that can't be," she finished with a chagrinned look.

"Kokoa," Moka asked, concerned by her younger sister's expression.

"It's nothing," the orange-haired vampire replied dismissively, as she abruptly turned and folder her arms under her chest.

Kurumu looked suspiciously at the younger vampire, then turned to the child prodigy. "Yukari," she asked, "can you divine his location? Huh, should've done that in the first place."

The shorter girl also felt rather foolish, but quickly overcame it and produced her crystal ball. "Now," she began, "let's see if I can trace this youki back to the source. Then we can find Tsukune." As she concentrated on her orb, it began to fill with demonic energy. The sphere began to crack, and then was ripped apart in a tremendous explosion, which knocked all the girls on the ground.

All five girls were coughing as the explosion subsided, and paused to brush the dust out of their hair, eyes, and uniforms.

"What on earth was that," the cyan-haired girl asked in disbelief, still shaken by the explosion of demonic energy.

The young witch did her best to compose herself. "Hmm, well that was definitely Tsukune's energy."

"Are you serious," Mizore asked, "that was-" She paused so she could've found the words to adequately dscribe the amount of power she just felt. She shook her head as she couldn't. "How could that have been Tsukune? And where is he?"

Yukari thought about it for a moment. "It is very startling, I admit." She got to her feet and looked to the others. "When he first came here, he had no demonic power whatsoever. Then, when he began training seriously with the other Moka, he soon progressed to near her level."

"That is a matter of opinion," Inner Moka spoke coldly fom the Rosario, even though she knew no one but her counterpart heard her.

"And now," the child prodigy continued, "I estimate his power level is, um, three to four times that."

"WHAT?!" the entire group exclaimed in unison. Not even Inner Moka was able to contain her shock, as the Rosario shot up on its chain, its jewel glowing brightly.

"Just a minute!" Kokoa shouted above the others as she glared at Yukari. "Are you saying Tsukune is on the same level as Outo? That's impossible!"

"Well, I, uh," the witch began hesitantly, very intimidated by her peer's burning gaze. She realized she'd unintentionally insulted Kokoa's pride, which led to many youkai deaths over the centuries. "Since I've never actually met your father," she continued warily, "I don't have a precise assesment of his strength. However, if his power level is similar to what we're sensing right now, it might be possible," she spoke to Kokoa with a nervous grin, "wouldn't you agree?"

The orange-haired vampire seethed in barely contained rage as her hateful green eyes bored straight into the younger girl's soul.

"Wait, Kokoa!" Moka interrupted. "Don't hurt Yukari-chan, she's just making a point."

The younger sibling sniffed disdainfully, turned and folded her arms in a huff.

"Anyway," Kurumu spoke up, trying to defuse the volatile situation, "just what does this actually mean?"

Yukari thought about it for a moment. "Well, it would probably explain why the Chairman gave Tsukune that second Holy Lock. And if that's the case, it means Tsukune has surpassed the S-class and has possibly ascended to the level of Super Z class monsters."

"Does this mean he can blow up planets by sneezing on them," Mizore asked plainly.

The entire group fell onto the back of their heads, with their legs sticking up into the air.

"Just wondering."

The girls sat up, and groaned in unison.

"Anyway," the snow girl continued, "wasn't Moka also summoned to the Chairman's office that day?"

The pink-haired girl gasped in response, and covered her mouth with her hands. Her alter ego also remembered the day in question, though she gave Mizore a peculiar look for her earlier comments. "Blows up planets by sneezing on them," she asked telepathically, "not even Chichiu-e has that kind of power. Bad enough every castle he leaves collapses, what would be the point?"

At that moment, Ruby materialized before them. "Ah, there you are," she spoke in a relieved voice. "Tell me, do you feel that powerful energy in the sky?"

She received five wary yet fairly certain nods.

"Good, that energy does belong to Tsukune. Follow me, I shall bring you to him."

The witch began to head towards the main campus building, as the other girls followed in hot pursuit.

"Ruby-san, wait!" Moka called out first. "Where is Tsukune?"

"In the training grounds for Dark Lords."

"WHAT?!" the entire group shouts in unison.

"Yes," Ruby replied with an elated smile, "the Headmaster brought him there so he could learn to use his Super Z class powers. The only other student to ascend to this level," she continued, as she looked over her shoulder towards the pink-haired girl behidn her, "is you, Moka-san."

Kurumu and Mizore groaned in unison, as a sweatdrop ran down the sides of the heads. They were discouraged that Moka had yet another thing in common with Tsukune.

"That's awesome, desu!" Yukari exclaimed. "I never thought you'd become so strong, Moka-san! That must explain that new Rosario you obtained from the Chairman. And Tsukune-san as well? Oh, our date is going to be just superb, desu!"

"Wait a minute!" a flustered Moka responded. "You're getting ahead of yourself, Yukari-chan! I'm, I'm really not-"

"Oh how I long to crush her perverse, delusional fantasies," Inner Moka growled from within the Rosario. She had no intention of sharing her precious friend, especially with the young witch.

"Onee-chan is on the same level as Outo," Kokoa asked herself mentally. "No, Onee-sama has reached that pinnacle, Onee-chan pales in comparison to her." She growled as she looked down at herself. "Bah, who am I kidding? Even in that form, Tsukune is still enthralled with her, yet he barely notices me. The only way I can possibly compete with Onee-chan now is if my latent powers awaken. I've trained hard since I got here and STILL nothing!" She grit her teeth in frustration. "Darn it, Onee-sama ascended when she was five, why can't I?" A sad look crossed her features. "Am I truly unworthy of being Onee-sama's sister?"

"Kokoa," Moka asked in concern.

"What's wrong, Kokoa-chan," Yukari asked.

The younger vampire immediately tensed, as she wondered if her sister had heard her thoughts. Her concerned look seemed to suggest otherwise, and Kokoa was grateful for that. Despite all her misgivings about Outer Moka, she was glad she never pried into someone else's thoughts. "It's nothing," the orange-haired girl muttered and looked away.

"You don't need to feel discouraged, Shuzen-san," Ruby spoke soothingly. "From what I understand, you and the rest of the girls have managed to reach the S-class, or surpass it in some instances. Be mindful of this, for if your combined power was used within the academy, the Grand Barrier would be destroyed."

All five girls gasped in response. They had no idea they'd become so powerful during their constant battling, especially the brutal wars against Anti-Thesis and Fairy Tale. The thought of accidentally destroying the Barrier terrified them to no end. Moka was exceptionally frightened, as she began to understand the price of having too much power, something she had in common with her father.

"Also," Ruby spoke up, a twinge of uncertainty in her voice, "from what I overheard outside the Headmaster's office, Tsukune seems to have a problem he never told us about."

Moka immediately gasped at the thought of Tsukune keeping secrets from them, especially her. "But, why couldn't he come to us," she asked in a hurt voice.

"I intend to discern that personally," her counterpart spoke through the Rosario, "even if I have to pry it out of him with a rusty pair of tweezers. He should know better than to keep secrets from me."

The pink-haired girl winced in response.

The group was led into the darkest depths of the academy. It felt like they were being led to the Altar of Everlasting Darkness, which was the heart of the academy. The demonic aura they passed through was immense, far greater than anything on the surface.

They finally stopped at a sealed door, which was decorated with strange runic markings upon them, as were the walls and ceiling.

"What on earth are these," Kurumu asked, unfamiliar with the runes displayed throughout the corridor.

"These are the official seals of the Twelve Great Youkai Races," the young witch spoke up, as she puffed out her chest in self-importance.

"But there's only four left," Mizore pointed out, "right, Yukari-chan?"

The youngest of the group winced at that. "Yes," she conceded, "the others have either died out or been absorbed into other races. The remaining ones are the vampires, werewolves, dragons, and finally an elemental race known as the the Zoopro."

Ruby nodded, impressed at her fellow witch's knowledge. She produced an artifact the Chairman granted her, and placed it in a relief in the center of the runes on the doors. Every rune glows serenely, and hums with a magical resonance. The group was awed by the amount of energy that surrounded them, even more so that it was not threatening in any fashion. Finally, the doors swung open, which revealed another door beyond it. She faced the others and motioned towards the new opening.

"On the other side of this door is Tsukune," she relayed. "Once you enter, bring forth your full power immediately, for if Tsukune is using his full powers now, the pressure of his youki could crush you otherwise."

The entire group gasped at that. Kokoa was especially stunned, for though she knew her father could crush someone with just the pressure of his youki alone, she never expected anything like that from Tsukune.

"You can feel it from here, can you not," the dark-haired woman asked with a serious expression.

All five girls nodded in response.

"Very well." She motioned to the door, which opened on its own accord. "Prepare yourselves."

"You've been hanging around the chairman too long," Mizore noted blandly.

Ruby grinned in embarrassment, as a sweatdrop ran down the back of her head.


	3. the choice

As the girls walked though the door, they received two massive shocks. The first was they found themselves in some sort of strange unearthly landscape, with everything frozen in a thick layer of impenetrable ice, as a perpetual nighttime sky hung over them. The second was they were greeted by no less than six Tsukunes. Mizore was especially startled, for it was similar to her ice clone skill, yet she was certain he had no such ability before. Moka looked positively thunderstruck, while her alter ego seethed within the Rosario, her left eyebrow twitching dangerously and three veins bulging on her forehead.

"Tsukune," the silver-haired woman spoke through clenched teeth.

The six boys noticed the girls, and then formed a horizontal line before them. "Hello, my friends," they spoke in unison. "I hadn't expected you to discover this, but this saves time, I suppose."

The girls looked warily at the six versions of Tsukune before them. The fact that they spoke simultaneously made the whole scenario seem unreal. Yukari wondered if they were guided by a hive mentality, for the spoke the same thing, which told her they thought the same thing as well.

The male group laughed nervously in unison, and scratched the backs of their heads. "Let me start at the beginning," they remarked with sheepish smiles.

The girls nodded in unison, still a bit unnerved by the scene. Moka looked a bit troubled, as her Rosario shook on its chain, the eye in the center glowing ominously.

"For the past three years since I arrived here," the Tsukunes explained, "I've had the honor of meeting all of you. We have became close, and from our time together, I have grown to love each and every one of you." A look of concern simultaneously crossed their features. "However, I still find myself unable to decide which of you I love the most, which is very selfish of me. Each of you girls have touched my heart in one form or another, and caused me to fall for you."

"And this is your solution," Inner Moka asked tartly, though she knew no one heard her, "multiply yourself by six and try to please everyone?" She growled in frustration within the Rosario. "Tsukune, there are days I could eviscerate you."

"Moka-san," the six boys spoke warmly, "kind and caring on one hand; proud, brave, and graceful on the other. The two of you are so different, yet more alike then you both know."

"Tsukune," the pink-haired girl spoke, a soft reddish glow on her pale cheeks.

"Flattery will get you flattened," her counterpart remarked.

The boys then turned to the cyan-haired girl before them. "Kurumu-chan, the way you express herself so openly, the feelings you hold in your heart, I admit I am somewhat jealous at how you can do this."

The succubus practically beamed as she stood on her toes. "Anything for you, Tsukune-kun," she spoke with sparkles in her violet eyes. She was quite enthralled by the sextet before her, and it made her swoon. "Oh, if only I could multiply myself by six, I'd be in heaven." She furrowed her brows together, as a devious smile crossed her features. "I must learn how to use that ability," she thought to herself, "it'll be perfect!"

"Omote," Inner Moka growled within the Rosario, "pulverize her, or I will."

"Stop that!" her alter ego spoke sharply in response.

"Yukari-chan," the Tsukunes continued, "despite being the youngest, you've always made up for it with your vast knowledge, and how you fight with all your might to help your friends."

The young witch beamed happily. "You're too kind, Tsukune-san." She then turned around and hunched over. "I wonder if there's a spell to create six Moka-sans," she spoke to herself, "that would be the ultimate dream."

"I heard that!" the sealed vampire shouted deep within Moka's consciousness.

"Mizore-chan," the boys spoke to the purple-haired girl, "I have never seen you as a stalker, but more like a mother keeping a protecting eye over her loved ones."

The snow girl sighed in delight as she clasped her hands together, and bent her left knee behind her. "And I always will, Tsukune-kun," she replied with a light blush of her cheeks. "Hahau-e will truly enjoy the children we'll make together."

Inner Moka was practically livid beyond words, as she growled unintelligibly within the Rosario.

"Ruby-san," the Tsukunes spoke to the older witch, "despite the way you try to hide your feelings for fear of being hurt, I know you care for us with all your heart and soul, which why you're afraid to get close to us, for fear of losing someone dear to you again."

The dark-haired woman sighed somberly, and bowed her head in acknowledgment. "This is true, Tsukune-san. Whatever your choice, I shall humbly follow your orders, for I am your most precious toy."

The Rosario shook violently on its chain as the hidden persona of Moka Akashiya struggled to manifest herself. "Let me at that licentious abhorrence!" she declared telepathically. "She wants to be a toy, I'll make sure she's broken beyond all hope of reassembling!"

"Stop that, Ura-chan!" the pink-haired girl spoke in a chiding manner.

The six boys then turned to the younger vampire. "And finally, Kokoa," they began. "I love your passion, your drive, and your love for your sister. It's so strong, in fact, I wish I could love someone the way you do."

"Um, Tsukune," Moka interjected warily, "loving someone like Kokoa-chan does, it-" She paused as she nervously tapped the tips of her index fingers together. "It would be like, you loving Kyou-chan."

The formerly human student and his replicas wore troubled expressions on their faces as they envisioned the scenario. He envisioned how Kokoa showed her affection to her sister, and put himself in said position.

"Kyou-chan," the mental image of himself spoke lovingly as his face was buried in his cousin's chest.

"Tsukki," the image of Kyouko replied as she pulled her cousin deeper into her cleavage.

The six Tsukunes cried out in shock and horror, bluish hazes over their foreheads. After several moments, they managed to compose themselves. "Anyway," they continued warily, "all of this is part of the reason I asked the Headmaster for help. But, for whatever reason he brought me here to train and show me this skill. These clones before you are made out of pure youki, and each are a perfect replica, both in aura and mindset. With this skill I hope to solve both of my problems," they continued. "The first, I have to choose one of you to give my heart to completely and stop this cruel game I've been playing with you girls. Despite all we been through, this is by far the hardest choice I have to make, since my love for you girls is so strong."

The Rosario on Moka's chest shook vigorously, as her counterpart's blood boiled at what she'd witnessed and heard.

"And my second problem," the youths continued, "is I want to give you girls a gift, a night at the dance with me."

The girls' faces immediately lit up in response. Yukari looked especially happy, as she quickly deduced the purpose of the clones. Inner Moka scowled darkly, though no one saw her brooding expression, else they would've been quite intimidated.

"But before I get too far ahead," the six Tsukunes spoke up, "let me explain this. These replicas are not as you may believe, in a sense they're parts of my soul."

As the girls watched, each Tsukune reached into their back pocket and pulled out a small dagger. The Tsukune on the far left sliced his little finger, and the other five had the same wound, through which a trickle of blood seeped out. The next one in line cut his ring finger, and soon his brethren had matching wounds. The process continued until all the Tsukune had wounds on their fingers, thumb, and their palms.

"So as you can see," the six boys spoke in unison, "whatever happens to one of us happens to all of us. If one of us is hurt, we all are. And should one of us perish, well, you can guess what happens next."

The six girls gasped in unison, and looked to one another nervously. Their faces indicated they didn't need any further explanation.

"Alright," the Tsukunes spoke up, "now I hope you girls don't think any less of me, but I've found the means to decide who shall be my companion." Though even now feel still I can't choose the way you went to because I cant bear hurting any of you.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Inner Moka spoke sarcastically.

"Really," the pink-haired Moka asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes," the human student and his clones replied. "As you probably know, only one of these is the real me," he explained, and spread his arms for emphasis. "I ask you all to come forward, and choose the one you believe is truly me. The winner, shall receive my true kiss."

"Yahoo!" Kurumu exclaimed as she jumped into the air.

"Neat," Mizore added with a light smile.

"Hold on!" Kokoa interjected. "What do the losers get," she asked sternly.

The other girls looked to her in disbelief, as they hadn't considered the possibility of defeat.

"Well," the Tsukunes began with sheepish smiles, "they'll also receive a kiss, just not the one they're hoping for."

The hidden side of Moka growled within the Rosario. "So you're making us play a game of chance," she asked with a seething look. "Tsukune, you are so dead. Urgh, I did not just say that!"

The pink-haired girl chuckled to herself at her counterpart's verbal flub. When she stopped, she saw the others had already begun to make their way towards the Tsukunes. She walked briskly as she looked between the six boys before her. She felt the strongest pull from the boy on the far right, so she ran headlong towards him, and nearly bowed over Kokoa in the process.

"Hey!" the orange-haired girl snapped indignantly. "Watch where you're going, Onee-chan!"

"S-s-sorry, Kokoa," Moka replied with an apologetic smile.

Kurumu stopped in front of the boy third from the right, and looked perplexed at Moka's choice. "The first one," she asked herself mentally, "sheath right, that's too easy." Suddenly, she received a light kiss on the cheek. She turned back to the young man before her, and saw the dejected look on his face. She quickly put two and two together, and her heart sank in her ample chest. "No," she spoke sadly, as she backed away a step, "Tsukune."

"I'm sorry, Kurumu," the obvious replica spoke gravely, "this doesn't mean I think any less of you."

The cyan-haired girl bowed her head, as his words failed to encourage her.

Mizore came up to the boy second from the left, a warm blush on her pale cheeks. "Tsukune," she spoke expectantly.

The young man before her wore a somewhat sad expression, as he closed his eyes and lightly kissed her on the cheek, which made the yuki onna gasp in shock. Her mouth hung open, as her heart sunk like a stone in a pond. She cried to herself and turned away, as she'd been rejected yet again.

"Mizore-chan," the clone spoke sadly as it reached towards her.

"Not another word," came the purple-haired girl's sullen reply.

Yukari came up to the boy on the far left. She stood high on her toes as she eagerly expected his kiss. A few moments later, she received a light peck on the cheek. She sat back down on her toes, and pouted in response. "Is it because I'm still not old enough," she asked the replica before her.

"Of course not, but this doesn't mean I think any less of you."

Somewhat discouraged, she turned around with a dejected bow of her head. "This must mean he's chosen Moka," she thought to herself, "and since I've already chosen Moka, my dream can still come true." She walked forward a bit, and then raised his fist into the air. "Yay!"

The replica had a sweatdrop along the side of his face, and decided not to ask for specifics.

Ruby had stopped at the young man third from the left. "Tsukune," she spoke with a hopeful smile, "I am your toy, your instrument. Use me, command me, ravish me, punish me as you see fit."

The Tsukune before her groaned in response, and then leaned forward and kissed the older witch on the cheek. The dark-haired woman was visibly dejected as she realized she'd chosen a replica, and lightly shook her head.

"Um," the clone began hesitantly, "can't we just, get along?"

Ruby managed a smile despite her fallen spirits. "Yes, Tsukune-sama. I will always be yours."

"That's not what I meant!" The replica groaned in chagrin, as a bluish haze appeared on his forehead.

Kokoa found herself at the young man beside Moka. "Huh," she asked in mild confusion, "how come I'm always playing second fiddle here?" Her frustration was interrupted by a light kiss on the cheek, which promptly got her attention.

"Kokoa," the replica spoke up, "please don't think I'm trying to keep Moka-san from you. I'm only giving her the happiness she truly desires."

Moka immediately turned to the Tsukune beside her. "What? Does that mean-" She looked to the one before her, and saw a warm, inviting smile on his face. "Tsukune!" She leaped into his arms and kissed him fully on the lips, which was returned in kind.

The other girls watched as the replicas glided sideways and turned to their master. A pair of massive wings form the recollection of his new massive youkai appeared on Tsukune's back which encircled the pair. The brown-haired youth had his left hand on her cheek, and his right on the small of her back. In their moment of passion, the world seemed to disappear around them. After several long moments, they broke the kiss, and were both breathing heavily.

"Moka-san," Tsukune spoke in between breaths, "that kiss, was for both of you."

The pink-haired girl smiled brightly as she panted. "Thank you, Tsukune," she replied warmly.

"This doesn't mean you're off the hook," her alternate persona spoke darkly.A few feet from the newly declared couple, Mizore's pale face was streaked with tears as she looked to the ground before her. The rejection was just as painful as before, and left her uncertain about her next move. She had no idea how she would've broken the news to her mother back home. Though it was foretold by Jack Frost, she thought she could've changed fate, only to have her dreams dashed once more.

Kurumu sighed deeply, as the tears began to run down her cheek. Even though she couldn't get Tsukune to admit he loved only her, even under the influence of her charm, she still wanted to be his Mate of Fate. She had no idea how her mother would've reacted, though she knew it wouldn't have been positively. She managed no words, as her tears continued to pour from her violet eyes.

"Kurumu-san," Yukari spoke sadly as she placed a slender arm across the incognito succubus' shoulders. Once she did, she found herself spun around and ensnared in the older girl's tight embrace as she sobbed profusely. The cold embrace of another joined them. The young witch looked beside her, and saw Mizore among them, as the tears continued to flow.

Ruby looked to her fellow witch, as well as her other friends who suffered from heartbreak, some worse than others. She then looked to the former human who she first met on Witch's Hill. Though she was no less discouraged, she didn't want it to crush her, either. "Very well, Tsukune-san," she conceded. "I can respect your choice, though it wish it were different. Just promise me you'll make the dance a night to remember."

The brown-haired youth winced in response. "Somehow, I don't think that'll be a problem."

Kokoa's expression was indecipherable. Even though she too was dejected, her pride forbade the display of such weakness. After a few moments, she irritably shook her head and gave him a hard look. "Tsukune Aono," she began sternly, "you'd best not hurt Onee-sama, or you will suffer my wrath. And your tombstone will read, 'Killed by a vampire!'"

Tsukune winced at the last remark by the younger vampire, then looked to his friends, "Everyone, forgive me, but I must talk to Inner Moka, alone."

The other girls looked to one another. Without a word, they realized what Tsukune had meant. Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby slowly turned and began to filter out of the room. Tsukune couldn't help but notice the succubus and the snow girl were the most dejected, for the survival of their respective species was counting on them. He heard a very distinct sniffle from the cyan-haired girl as she left the room.

After a few moments, the other girls departed. However, Tsukune still felt Kokoa's presence within the room. It didn't take him long to discern her location. With a thought, he disappeared from Moka's side and reappeared behind the orange-haired girl. But before he spoke a word, he found himself looking at the deadly blade of a long spear in the vampire's hands.

"Don't ever sneak up on me," the younger girl spoke in a cold,menacing voice.

Tsukune laughed nervously, and raised his hands by his head in a placating manner. "Listen, Kokoa-chan," he began hesitantly, "I know how much you care for Moka-san and-" He got no further as the orange-haired girl whacked him upside the head with the blunt end of her spear.

"Don't act like you know anything, hotshot!" Kokoa snapped heatedly. "I don't need you to tell me what I feel! I am a royal vampire, only I am worthy to witness Onee-sama's evolution!"

"Whoa, simmer down, Kokoa-chan," a baffled Tsukune replied, desperately trying to soothe the young vampire's ire.

"Kokoa," Inner Moka spoke from the Rosario.

The sophomore turned to face her sister. She noticed the jewel of the Rosario glowed bright red, and she saw the image of the silver-haired woman in her mind. "Onee-sama."

"Kokoa," the image of the silver-haired woman asked, "do you truly desire to witness this?"

"Of course I do! I want to celebrate your progress, and give you the adulation you so richly deserve!"

Tsukune was about to speak, but the older girl raised her hand, which promptly silenced him.

"Kokoa," the hidden side of Moka continued, "it is not because I deem you unworthy. However, I can see you can barely stand in Tsukune's aura. Should I awaken fully, you could die. Dare you risk that?"

The orange-haired girl sighed as she lowered her gaze. "Well, no, but-"

"Kokoa," the silver-haired projection interjected, which got her sister's attention, "once I'm done with Tsukune, we can, catch up on old times," she spoke with a rather devilish grin. "Would you like that?"

The shorter girl saw the glint in her sister's eyes, and smiled deviously in response. "Definitely, Onee-sama."

Tsukune looked to the two girls with a wary expression. "Why do I not like the sound of that," he asked himself.

"Go then, Kokoa," the image of Inner Moka spoke with a wry smirk, "I'll catch up with you later."

The orange-haired girl chuckled to herself, rubbed her hands eagerly and made her way out of the room.

Tsukune looked to her with a dubious expression as she departed. After that, he warily turned back to the pink-haired girl. He heard what her alternate persona had spoken, which told him she'd been listening the whole time. Not that it surprised him, but he knew it would've made things difficult if he did nothing to soothe her ire.

"Moka-san," he began gravely, "I'm sorry about putting you and the others through this. You might not understand why, but I'm sure the other Moka does. I just wanted you to know, before I release the seal, that since the first time we met outside the academy, I've come to fall in love with you, all of you."

The female vampire gasped in response. "You mean, even Ura-chan as well?"

"Yes," the senior spoke with a look of absolute certainty. "You were the reason I stayed here, the reason I still live. Even before this day, before I could've admitted it to myself, I guessed I'd always known it'd be you, Moka-san."

The pink-haired girl's eyes went wide, as a warm blush appeared on her pale face. "Tsukune."

The brown-haired youth walked up to her, took hold of the Rosario, and pulled it off its chain. Once he did, he leaned forward to kiss her, but was startled as she beat him to the punch. She tightly wrapped her arms around his body, and firmly planted her hips against his own as her sealed power was unleashed. Tsukune's eyes went wide at the experience, as he felt Moka's energy surrounding the both of them. He watched as her skin grew lighter, and her hair turned to bright silver. He felt himself shiver as he felt her bosom swelling against his chest. He tried to break free, but she tightened her grip, which made the sensation even more overwhelming. After several moments, the phenomenon died down, and Moka's silver hair fell over them. She released his lips along with as her crushing grip, as her eyes remained closed. She then brought her hands up, and pushed back her wealth of silver hair with her elongated fingers. As she did, her sizable chest pushed out further, which Tsukune witnessed to his imminent dismay. She then lowered her arms by her side, and opened her burning red eyes, which locked onto the brown irises of her close friend.

"Why, Tsukune," she demanded with a deep scowl, as her deadly fangs protruded from under her upper lip, "why play this game? Was it really too much to simply make a choice?"

"Uh, but I did make a choice!" he replied defensively. "I chose you, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Don't be so presumptuous," the silver-haired woman snapped irritably. "I never told you to play some demented game of chance with us, with me!" she spoke heatedly as she bared her fangs, which made Tsukune lean back. "Words cannot fully describe my indignation towards you right now. Why should I honor this sickening charade of yours?"

The young man groaned in chagrin, as he saw it was more difficult than he'd anticipated. He lightly shook his head, and gave her his warmest smile. "Because I believe in you."

Inner Moka gulped slightly and quickly turned away so Tsukune wouldn't have seen her bright blush.

Tsukune walked up behind her, and lightly placed his hands on her shoulders. "I am sorry putting you through this, though that's never satisfied you. So repeat this phrase." He then whispered in her ear.

The super vampire looked over her shoulder towards him. "Are you sure you should be telling me this," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sure," the brown-haired youth replied. "I've had time to master my new powers, it's your turn now." He then released her and stepped back.

Moka chuckled to herself as she sensed Tsukune's nervousness. With a final glance over her shoulder, she then looked to the starry skies above and raised her hand aloft. "I summon the power of the Dark Queen!" A huge crimson beam shot from her and into heavens , and she emitted a primal roar. Dark red crackles of demonic energy shot around her body, as a blazing crimson aura surrounded her.

Tsukune looked from a safe distance, as the vampire's youki increased dramatically. In a matter of moments, it doubled, and then tripled. It wasn't long before he lost count of how many times her power surpassed her previous level. Finally a titanic eruption of demonic energy enveloped the entire area, as frozen pieces of ground shot up into the air and were disintegrated by the unleashed youki. The eruption even reached the brown-haired youth, who used his own youki as a shield to protect himself.

Once the explosion died down, the senior looked forth and saw his beloved, whose back was turned to him. A vile crimson aura surrounded her, which easily equal his own. The reborn demoness slowly turned her gaze towards the young man in the distance. "Tsukune," she spoke in a malefic whisper.

"Uh yeah," the brown-haired youth spoke warily, as he felt an urgent need to flee. "I'll be going now."

He turned around and ran towards the exit. But before he reached it, he watched as Moka seemingly appeared before him.

"Wrong."

She unleashed a thundering reverse back kick that sent him sprawling into the distance. And before he hit the ground, she raced to intercept him and unloaded with a roundhouse kick that knocked him off to the side. She then raced to his next position and nailed him in the gut with a side kick that sent him flying back, right into a reverse roundhouse kick, which sent him sprawling forward. She then used her enhanced celerity, raced ahead of him, and nailed him with a high kick that sent him skyward. Finally, she used her supremely powerful legs to launch herself into the air, sailed past Tsukune, and nailed him with one last kick to the face that knocked him in the ground, which shuddered for several seconds from the tremendous impact.

Tsukune groaned wearily as he found himself at the bottom of a large crater in the frozen ground. He knew Moka would've been incensed, but he never expected she would've attacked him so mercilessly. His chagrin grew exponentially as Moka landed in the crater, her legs spread apart on each side of his body. Before he could've reacted, she sat down on his hips, and then slowly leaned over his body, her nose barely an inch from his own and a voracious grin on her pale face. "Do you know your place now," she asked in a menacing yet seductive tone.

The brown-haired youth wearily nodded his head.

"So do I," she spoke in a breathy whisper. "Itadakimasu."

Tsukune gasped in horror, and then screamed as Moka sunk her elongated fangs into the side of his neck, and drunk deeply of his blood. His arms and legs shook at the more painful bite of the silver-haired woman, who clearly enjoyed her feeding. After several long seconds, she slowly withdrew her fangs, and sealed the wounds with her tongue. She leaned back sensually, as an aroused hiss escaped her.

Beneath the pleased vampire, the formerly student groaned at his plight. "And I didn't think Moka-san could be any scarier."

The super vampire grinned as she looked back to her beloved. "That was exquisite," she spoke seductively, and then leaned all her weight upon him. "How should we continue?"

"Well," the stricken youth spoke tentatively, as several disturbing scenarios ran through his mind, "I have an idea."

Moka's blood colored lips stretched into an amused grin. "Do you now?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to suppress your youki." He winced as his face turned bright red. "You'll have to get off me, too."

The silver-haired woman chuckled lightly, and slowly rose to her feet, as Tsukune still lied on the ground between her legs. She noted he looked away, a furious blush on his face. She laughed to herself, as she knew in her current position he could've looked up her skirt, and seen the underside of her breasts. She was a bit disappointed that he'd caught on to her ruse so quickly, but his expression made it worthwhile. She laughed wickedly, as she leaned back and stretched her arms out wide. "I must say," she conceded, "I actually feel like a new woman now."

Tsukune blushed even brighter, and wondered what he'd awakened in his naivete. "Anyway," he interjected nervously as he got to his feet, "I, actually, wanted to take you somewhere nice."

The vampire's smile looked downright obscene at that juncture. "And just what did you have in mind, dear Tsukune?"

The brown-haired youth began to regret telling Moka about her new powers, as they seemed to enhance her libido along with her fighting prowess. He was sorely tempted to replace her seal, but knew that would've entailed fighting her again, and he wanted to stay on her good side, especially after the beating she'd just given him. "Well, it's something I learned in between training sessions," he began. "You might've just got here, but I've actually been here five weeks."

Moka hummed in admiration, and her smile broadened accordingly.

"Yeah, and while I recovered," he continued hesitantly, as he recalled the training sessions he had wound have with Inner Moka. He dreaded what they would've be like since they'd both come into their new Super Z class powers. "I read this book on vampire mythology, it was the only one here. And," he spoke, and then paused for dramatic effect, "this is something I learned, purely by accident, mind you."  
of this other skill while trying to master the youkai clone skill.

The formerly human student channeled his youki, and thrust out his right fist in a move similar to Haiji Miyamoto's Empty Fist Hole Puncher technique. However, the force of the supposed attack created a portal which resonated with Tsukune's energy. Moka's crimson irises widened in surprise, silently shocked that he'd learned how to create a wormhole. Her eyes narrowed, as she knew her father, Lord Shuzen, wouldn't have been overly pleased at his new prowess, for she knew Tsukune could've rivaled him in time, something the Third Dark Lord would've abhorred more than anything. She ruefully shook her head, as she knew well how Tsukune wounld one day have to face her father for her hand.

"Moka-san," the brown-haired youth asked in concern.

"It's nothing," the vampire spoke dismissively. "So, this portal will bring us to this, special place you have in mind?"

Tsukune immediately brightened in response. "Yes, exactly! I knew you'd understand."

"Very well," Moka replied smoothly, as she sauntered up beside him and intertwined his arm with her own. "Lead the way, Tsukune."

The formerly human student smiled in response, and led his close friend into the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

to all to my readers the chap 4 will not be sumited until i find another beta reader that understands my writing .


End file.
